Coraline  After Life
by staclouica
Summary: Coraline has defeted the Beldam and now she is living a 'normal' life, but has the beldam really been destroyed ?


**_Coraline - After Life_**

**_I did this as if she d moved to England because that's were i live :) also the chapters vary in size :) xx_**

**Chapter 1**

Coraline steps outside the front door of her house The Pink Palace. She s lived there for a month now and tomorrow will be her first day of school.

"Coraline!. Coraline!. Where are you going?"

"For a walk mum"

"But it looks like its about to rain!"

"I'll be fine mum"

"Just be home for tea ok?"

With that she closed the door. Pink palace was quite a big place. It was very very pink! , and is made up of three houses.

A downstairs flat belonging to two old dingbats. Her house and one belonging to Mr B a magician and his moshcas.

She stepped down the steps and a blob of rain touched her nose. It was cold , but yet refreshing she walked along the pathway and heard a crackle.

"Hello?"-

"Who's there?"

A small cat that looked almost blue approached her and sat down.

"You scared me to death , you mangy thing"

"I'm just looking for Whybie. Know were he is?"

The cat looked up at her. Silence.

"Not talking, huh?"

She walked down the path across some bricks and pebbles that were piled up and set out towards Whybies grandmas house.

It was a small yellow thing, Rather flat like , except it had one staircase in side that led up to a attic. Whybies room.

When she arrived she looked up and sighed. Just the thought that she d have to encounter his annoying Grandma made her feel sick.

It was bad enough that she thinks their dating. But then she goes and tells Coralines mum and dad. WHO BELIEVE HER!.

"Hey"

Coraline jumped.

"Whybie! You made me jump"

He had knotty light brown hair , a rather square head and wore a very weird long black jacket.

"So Jonesy, what you doing here? Come to see the little dead things _he_ left me" He pointed to the cat who was sat beside him.

"Or don't water witches like that?" He sniggered

"I was meaning to ask what's it like in Utah?"

"Whybie!" Coraline hit him on his shoulder

"**Owww**!"

"I'm from _Pontiac_"

"Where?"

"Michigan"

"Yes i know. I just like winding you up."

He walked up to coraline and kissed her. A sense of passion rose through her body as she kissed him back. His hand lowered onto her bottom and her fingers clenched his jacket. They stopped kissing but he still held her in a hug before letting her go.

"Jonesy?"

"Yes , why-were-you-born?" she sniggered as she smiled at him. He smiled back. Then it faded. He twiddled his thumbs and gave her that side long look that meant there was something he needed to say.

"When are we going to tell people were dating? You know like my Grandma. Your parents? **FACEBOOK**!"

"_Facebook_?"

"Yeah. Relationship status. I cant go round school tomorrow without announcing that the gorgeous new girl is my girlfriend."

Coraline laughed. "Fine. You tell your Grandma tonight and I'll tell my parents and update my relationship status to In a relationship with Whyborne Lovat when i get home."

He smiled. And she felt flutters in her stomach , partially fuelled by Whybie but yet partially fuelled by nerves. How was she going to tell her parents?.

**Chapter 2**

Later that day when coraline went home she decided it was time to tell her parents. She wandered into the kitchen and saw her mother Mel sat at the table. The tea was still in the oven so she wasn't late. Her mums eyes had bags under them from lack of sleep and her fingers were hastily typing away at the keypad on the laptop. He hair was all scraggy from not being brushed and she was in her white nightie that had delicate pink flowers patterned all over it , the cast that she d gotten from a car accident was gone , since she'd recovered but he face still held a scowl.

She sighed. "What's wrong mum?"

"I'll never get this catalogue done its been 3 weeks of preparation , I ve had barely any sleep and your father is no were near finished. At this rate we ll be fired!."

"Don't be silly mum. You ll be fine" Coraline said reassuringly.

She walked over to the window and looked outside. It was dark now but the rain still patted down the windowsill.

She looked over to her mum who seemed deep into her work.

"So mum i have something to tell you."

"uh-huh"

"Its about me a Whybie."

"That's nice"

**"MUM!" **Coraline yelled. Louder than she meant to.

Mel looked up astonished. "Coraline Jones don't you dare raise you voice at me young _lady_!"

"I'm sorry mum. Its just , you weren't listening and its really important."

Just then Charlie , Coralines father walked in. He opened the oven and took out a pie.

"Mmmm , nothing like steak and kidney pie"

"Gross" Coraline said

"Coraline. You were saying something , can your father hear to?"

"Yeah its meant for both of you actually. Me and Whybie are , well- Grandma Lovat told the truth we are dating"

"I knew it" Charlie beamed.

"This is great. I am so happy. I love that kid." He said as he served up the pie.

Mel shut her laptop and placed it under her chair. Coraline sat at the table.

"Mum. What do you think?"

"Its great dear."

Coraline smiled. And then she looked down to her plate.

"Why don't you ever cook mum?"

"Coraline , we ve been through this before. Your dad cooks , I clean and you stay out of the way" She stuck her fork into the pie and ate a bit.

"Mmm. This is devine Charlie."

She looked across to Coraline.

"I swear I'll go shopping soon as we finish the catalogue."

"Well this time buy something nice. Like some decent mince!"

"There's nothing wrong with that mince" Argued Charlie.

"It looks like slime!"

"Well , its slime or bed , fusspot." Said Charlie as he took a gigantic bite.

**Chapter 3**

Coraline put on her orange pajamas and entered the bathroom. She looked in the mirror at her reflection. Her blue hair was fading. I ll have to dye it again soon she thought to herself.

She picked up her blue toothbrush and pasted the white creamy toothpaste on the end. While she brushed her teeth she thought about what it was going to be like at school tomorrow. She spat out the toothpaste and rinsed her mouth before going into her room. She grabbed her laptop from under her bad and sat on the floor with it in her lap.

Her mum came in.

"Only stay on it til 10 ok?. Goodnight."

"Night mum"

Mel closed the door and Coraline went on Facebook.

First she updated her relationship status from Ridin Solo By Jason Derulo That she d gotten by signing onto a group to In a relationship with Whyborne Lovat. She smiled but then worried. Is Whybie popular at school. She then decided it didn't matter and went on to change her status to

_I love you Whyborne Lovat and I am glad we have finally told people were dating_

Then she clicked on her messages. One new message her best friends Crapes and Almighty from back in Pontiac , she calls them their last names.

One had wrote _How's it going , Loper?_

The other _I didn't think you liked Whybie?_

She replied by writing _Hey how are my best Trollz, I am so sorry i didn't tell you about me and Whybie. I guess i felt uncomfortable. Don't forget about me._

Then she noticed the time 10.05pm. She switched of the laptop and climbed into bed. She fell asleep and was back in Pontiac. The tall business buildings,her old home a little yellow house. Her school and the funny kids. Johnny Mucosa. Damn he was fine , and of course her to Trollz;. Then she saw the beldam. Her skeletal figure. Those buttons. The evil faces on her two trollz in the picture frame. If only they knew. But they wouldn't believe her and her parents wouldn't tell them as they don't like to talk about it.

Then morning. The light shone into Coralines room as Mel drew the curtains.

"Morning. Get your uniform on. I ll go make you some Weetabix. Oh and be quiet your dads still asleep."

Coraline sat up and rubbed her eyes. She sighed

_Oh god _she said to herself.

This was the day she'd been dreading since she d arrived.

She slowly stepped out of bed and picked up her shabby school uniform.

She slumped down the stairs , still half asleep and annoyed.

"Do i have to go?"

"Ah , yes!" Mel said in a exaggerated voice as she passed coraline the Weetabix.

"Your bags in the landing with your sandwiches and snap packed and don't forget to take your phone"

"I wont" She replied as she ate the Weetabix.

10 minutes later she was stood outside , the cold air brushed up against her skin and then she saw Whybie.

"Hey there Jonesy!"

"Hey"

"Why so down?" He asked placing his fingers under her chin and lifting it up. He smiled. She smiled. Then they kissed.

"Lets go to the bus shall we?"

They held hands firmly as the walked down the street. It was a long walk to the bus stop much to Coralines disappointment she wanted to get this day over with.

When they got there everyone stood still and stared , a couple of girls let out sniggers and one with blonde hair approached them.

"Why-don't-you-go-burn-in-hell , who s you girlfriend?" A couple of guys behind her laughed alongside the girls from before.

Coraline shoved her and she fell.

"Back of you scraggy little bitch!"

"Whoa calm down , i-it was just a joke , you know ?"

"No i don't know"

Coraline gave the girl evils and then got on the bus. She was actually happy now. And a couple of people talked to her. Where as Whybie just sat there silent holding her hand.

When they got of the bus Coraline turned to face Whybie. She kissed him.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just don't want you to be bullied or end up getting hurt."

"Me? Get hurt!. You don't have to worry about that Whybs it will never happen"

They kissed again and then she went of to main reception to get her timetable.

She entered and saw the petite leather sofas in there for adults and parents to sit on. The pillows fluffed and placed in a certain place. It was very posh in there and it had a plasma screen with pictures of the school and its events on it.

Coraline walked over to a woman who had brown bushy hair a big wart on her cheek.

"Hi , I m Coraline Jones. I m here to get my timetable and map?"

"Ah yes, Coraline Jones. Here you go deary."

She handed her a little black notebook and inside it held the map , a time table and a calendar.

Coraline looked at it. English in M7. M? what's that all about? Man things are way different here in England she thought to herself.

She looked at the map for M then she saw M block written in a building then found M7. That must be it she said to herself as she followed it to M7.

She got there just as the bell went.

"On Time! Very good for a new girl" There stood a person from her class. He was gorgeous. His black hair was shiny and his pale skin just emphasised his eyes.

"Thanks" She replied as she sat down then she saw Whybie walk in.

"Didn't know you were in here!"

"Yep." She said smiling as he sat down beside her.

**WHAT DO YOU THINK ? MORES COMING SOON :)**

_**Please Review **_


End file.
